


Cold Spaces

by Synergetic_Prose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Whump, Allura (Voltron)-centric, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post S2 AU, Pre-Shallura, Shiro and Allura co-pilot Black, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose
Summary: In which Allura and Shiro get hurt on a mission but Allura keeps quiet about it.Or: Shiro finds out why she doesn't like cryopods and comes up with a solution.
Relationships: Shallura, Shiro/Allura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Cold Spaces

Allura leaned on her staff as she caught her breath.

Shiro was across from her with his hands on his knees. “Ok,” he breathed out. He grunted as he straightened up. “That could have gone better.”

“You’re bleeding,” Allura frowned.

Shiro touched his side where the stinging was and brought up a slightly wet glove. “It’s just a scratch.” He called his bayard from the rubble to his hand. “And you Princess?”

“I’m fine.”

His shoulders relaxed. “Good. That fall you took had me worried.”

“We should return to the castle.” 

“I’ll call Black here. She’s close.”

“Alright.” She opened up her side pouch and tossed him a thin vial. “You should disinfect the wound before it gets any worse.”

He caught it one handed. “Thanks.”

He dematerialized his bayard then twisted the cap off. He lightly hissed as the blue liquid went over his wound. Allura had been pulling out a small case when she heard him. She gave him an assessing look that he missed before she called out to him, tossing him the case when she had his attention.

“For the pain,” she explained.

He smiled appreciatively and took the pill inside. There was a roar nearby. They looked up to the orange skies to see Black coming over to them.

“Great timing.”

Shiro walked first. Allura took a step, inhaled sharply, then adjusted to a more measured walk. Shiro was already going up the ramp when he heard Allura cry out. Her staff had slipped on the ramp, causing her to put her whole weight on her left leg. She crumpled to the ground instantly.

“Princess!” He ran over. “You _did_ get hurt didn’t you?”

Pain caused her eyes to stay squeezed shut. “Perhaps a little.”

His hands had been pressing over her carefully. She flinched when he touched her knee. “Yeah that’s tender.” He hummed. “You got anymore of those pills?”

She shook her head.

“Princess.” He softly cursed under his breath. “You shouldn’t have given it to me.”

He couldn’t lift her up like he’d like to with her knee injured so he got her arm around his shoulders and helped her up. She grabbed her staff with the other hand and they slowly walked up the ramp.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No.”

Allura softly huffed. “I highly doubt my weight is helping your wound.”

“Let me worry about it.” He eased her onto her seat in the cockpit. 

“Hah.”

“What?”

“I _knew_ you'd say something like that.” She shook her head as he got seated in his chair next to her. “That’s why I gave you the pill.”

“Yeah well, you got me,” he muttered. 

He carefully took off the planet.

* * *

Allura eyed the pods with distain.

“No.” 

Shiro frowned as Allura squirmed against his hold. “Princess, the cryoreplenisher is your best option.” 

“I don’t want it. The pain can be managed.”

“But your knee - “

“I know what’s wrong and I do not _care_.” 

“Well _I_ care and you’re being heedlessly reckless.” Shiro grabbed her arm to put over his shoulder. “Come on Allura.”

“N-No,” She felt her pulse quickening, her breath coming out rapidly as she spied the cold pods before her. “Stop!” She shoved him hard, making him knock over a table of supplies. “I’m not going back in there!”

Shiro grunted as he righted himself. 

She hissed as the movement aggravated her knee. She quickly grabbed ahold of the examination table next to her. Shiro frowned at the tremor in her voice. She used her palm to wipe under her eye and it all clicked. Gingerly, he got up - his wound not yet treated either - and slowly approached her.

“Allura,” he quietly murmured. “It will be quick.”

“...That’s what Father said before he -” she bit her lips and turned her face away. “I-I’ m being childish. I know. But I can’t help but think...” She turned to look at him briefly, “what if something _does_ happen again while I’m in there? What if it’s even longer? What if...” her voice dropped down to almost a whisper, “I don’t see you or Coran - any of you again?” She looked off as she was drawn into her fear, “Then...I truly _will_ be alone...”

“Allura,” he softly said.

He had his arms open. She let him come closer and simply leaned against him. She hid her face in his shoulder as she quietly cried, the flare of anxiety crashing over her. He closed the embrace and just held her for a moment.

“We’ll go together.”

She shook her head.

“In the same pod,” he reworded.

She lifted her head at that. “You don’t have to do that.”

He shrugged and tucked a stray hair off her forehead. “I get scared too. With the cryopods,” he jerked his chin in its direction. “I-It reminds me of things I don’t want to remember.” He looked down at her with a smile. “But it goes quickly Allura. It feels like taking a nap and then waking up all sore and bent from sleeping in the wrong position.” 

Her brows wrinkled a little. “Humans have _one_ correct position to sleep?”

He chuckled. “Well, for some I guess.” His grin waned. “You won’t be alone Allura. I promise.”

Her hands gripped his arms. “You can’t promise such a thing.”

“I can. And I am.”

She softly huffed against his neck. “Fine.”

She put in the injuries and the time frame before starting the timer. Shiro kept a hold of her the entire way, telling her to look at him instead of the pod. Her breath was fast as the glass materialized. Shiro put both arms around her and held her close.

“I’m here. I’m here.”

Her heart fluttered for a different reason before she blacked out.

* * *

Allura’s neck was sore when she came to.

Shiro groaned by her as he rolled his shoulders. Holding her the whole time made his arms and shoulders stiff but they were healed now. Then he looked down at her and smiled.

“Just like a nap.”

“Ahem.” They spotted Coran as they stepped out. He had his arms crossed but with a bemused smile. “Do I want to know why you two were in the same pod?”

“It’s not what it looks like,” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck.

Allura flushed, making her markings bright. “Coran!”


End file.
